


more of a dog person - больше, чем просто собачник

by Silwery_Wind



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Will Graham Loves Dogs, Will Graham is a Cannibal, Will Graham is the Chesapeake Ripper, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:55:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24063943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silwery_Wind/pseuds/Silwery_Wind
Summary: Собаки всегда нравились Уиллу больше, чем люди.
Relationships: Will Graham & Will Graham's Dogs
Kudos: 6





	more of a dog person - больше, чем просто собачник

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [more of a dog person](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23847079) by [smallredboy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallredboy/pseuds/smallredboy). 



> Разрешение получено. У фанфика есть бетогамма - Хэлен.
> 
> Работа на других площадках:  
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/9387397  
> https://fanfics.me/fic145056  
> https://fictale.art/tales/view/817

Уилл знает, что его собаки добавляют ещё немного правды тому образу, что он показывает всему остальному миру.  
Он — Потрошитель, он — убийца, но большинство людей не склонно считать его главным подозреваемым. Он не совсем нормален из-за неврозов и сверхэмпатии, но он и не пытается казаться _нормальным_. Он работает на ФБР, изображая их ручную ищейку-психиатра, и Джек Кроуфорд доверяет ему.  
Ещё кое-что, что вызывает доверие к нему, это, ну, тот факт, что собак у него семь.  
Ему всегда нравились собаки, ведь с ними намного проще, чем с людьми. Собаки менее грубые, менее странные, менее невоспитанные. Конечно, довольно часто они громко лают или кусаются, но это вовсе не потому, что они _хотят_ обидеть. Они просто подчиняются своим инстинктам. Поэтому он время от времени подбирал собак, особенно тех, что находил неподалёку от своего домика, затерянного в глуши.  
— Уинстон! Уинстон.  
Уинстон тихо лает, подходит ближе и трётся о его ногу всё то время, пока он заканчивает с готовкой еды для собак. Они едят сосиски из человеческих кишок. Он знает, что если однажды умрёт в этом доме, то собаки съедят его. Мысль о лучших друзьях человека, обгладывающих его до тех пор, пока не останутся одни только кости, успокаивает. Вероятно, умнее было бы завести одну или двух свиней — эти существа едят людей, в том числе и кости, не заботясь ни о чём вообще, — но он всегда любил собак. К тому же, он смог приучить их есть человеческое мясо.  
— Держи, мальчик, — говорит он, скармливая Уинстону кусок сосиски, и тот проглатывает её с удовольствием. Он новичок в стае, поэтому пока ещё не совсем привык, но на это не потребуется много времени. — Хороший мальчик.  
Тем же самым он кормит и всех остальных, мягко улыбаясь. Собаки не задают никаких вопросов. Хотя, если честно, то и большинство людей, которым он готовил — их довольно мало, ему нравится одиночество — тоже никогда ничего не спрашивали. Он кое-что знает о том, как замаскировать запах или как сделать вкус одного мяса похожим на другой.  
“ _Собаки держат обещания, в отличии от людей_ ,” — сказала ему Алана.  
И это правда. Они не смогли бы рассказать кому-то о его убийствах, даже если бы захотели — чего никогда не случится, ведь он действительно хороший хозяин, — они не могли жаловаться или предать его. Они позволяли гладить себя и играть с ними. Они просто любили своего человека без капли сомнений или стыда. Проводить время с ними было одним из любимых занятий Уилла. Ему нравилось забирать их энергию, после этого они становились более спокойными.  
Он уже предвкушает, как выбьет почву из-под ног Ганнибала Лектора. Он не был интересен Уиллу, пока не убил Хобса прямо перед ним. Паника, стоявшая в его глаза, пока он пытался спасти Эбигейл, была невероятна. Голова кружилась от осознания того, что в глубине души он такой же, как Уилл, и что в его разуме становится всё больше и больше тьмы.  
Уилл уже не может дождаться, когда наконец увидит его настоящего. Ещё до того, как Ганнибал осознает, что личина Уилла, хоть и скроена не слишком хорошо, но умышленно рассеивает внимание окружающих. И, как бы сильно он ни любил своих собак, они всё равно часть этого — завесы, создающей иллюзию относительной нормальности. Человека со своими странностями, но не убийцы.  
— Эй, мальчик, — говорит он, когда Уинстон забирается на кровать и ложится на него сверху, подставляясь под ласку. — Эй.  
Он знает, что может доверять своим собакам и когда кормит их человечиной, и когда играет с ними. Но он не смог бы сказать того же самого о людях вокруг.


End file.
